


i missed you, stevie.

by finnbuddy



Series: The Captain, My Captain [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Calling Steve Doll Is My Kink, Bucky Didn't Fall From The Train, Feel Free To Judge Me, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, NO DEATH, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Read Notes For Basic Outline, Returning from war, Reunions, Singing, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnbuddy/pseuds/finnbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky returns home from war to post-serum Steve, but Steve is never too tough for Bucky's sweet singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i missed you, stevie.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Party_Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Party_Barnes/gifts).



> This is literally what is says on the tin.  
> Bucky is a soldier that went to war, Steve signed up for the Super-Serum programme and got it, and then Bucky comes home from war to a beefier boyfriend and a happy reunion.
> 
> The song that Bucky sings is "It's Been a Long, Long Time" by Kitty Kallen, but you'll find it under Henry Jackman on iTunes cos it's in The Winter Soldier :) 
> 
> I'd also like to say a big thank you to @bigplansforthatfish_castiel for helping me write this and for beta reading it for me, and for majorly fixing my tenses. You're amazing and ily <3

“Kiss me once,” Steve felt the words ghost over his lips and a smile threatened to pull at his mouth. His eyes met Bucky’s, seeking permission even though he’d asked. The look he gave him was pure adoration and lust. The desire and longing silently voiced. That was all Steve needed. That was all Steve  _ wanted. _ Slowly he bent his head down, and released a small breath of relief just as he pressed his lips to Bucky’s own chapped ones. 

He didn't know how long he’d waited for the exact moment he could breathe Bucky in again. The feeling of his long absent lips finally warm up against his own caused every single second he’d been counting down, helplessly aching for Bucky to return to him, to melt away into a forgotten nightmare. Steve didn’t want to remember the time where he was apart from Bucky - all those days just wishing he could feel their fingers intertwined, dreaming every night about nothing but Bucky’s smile and sparkling eyes. To have Bucky’s fingers slowly roaming over his back, taking away his aches and pains. To just huddle up in their cold apartment after a long day.

Bucky’s soft humming behind their kiss grounded Steve, reminding him that this was real. He didn’t want to remember the feeling of the past few months, the never ending fear that Bucky was never coming back to him. No - none of that mattered to him now. Bucky was home. He wasn’t lost. He was alive and well with Steve, where he belonged. 

“Kiss me twice,” Bucky whispered, barely audible as Steve couldn’t bear to part from the kiss for any longer than he physically had to, but Bucky’s voice pulled him in, making him yearn to be closer. 

Then his mouth was back on Bucky’s, just allowing his senses to devour Bucky’s familiarity. The way he smelled, the way he tasted, things Steve didn’t even know he could forget. Something he didn’t know he could ultimately miss; but somehow, kissing Bucky again after so long without him made him realise that his memories weren't doing the feeling justice. 

“Then kiss me once again,” Bucky continued, parting the kiss once more.

Steve smiled against Bucky’s mouth once again, and he felt Bucky’s lips curl in return. Steve obliged to Bucky’s sweet request, and kissed him once again. This time it was sloppy and full of teeth because of their unfaltering smiles, but they didn’t care. They were together again, and that was all that mattered.

“I could kiss you forever.” Steve admitted between breaths.

Bucky tapped his shoulder lightly, “that’s not how the song goes, doll.”

“Sorry.” Steve teased, but still blushing ever so slightly at the name.

He loved it when Bucky would sing for him. He definitely didn't have the voice of an angel, all perfectly pitched and flowing to the correct beat. It was rough and gravely and his already deep voice got deeper, but to Steve it was perfect none the less. The love and sentiment that Bucky put behind each and every word, every syllable and every letter he sang was the only thing that he cared for. 

He kissed the corner of Bucky’s mouth, giving him the chance to finish the rest of the song.

“It’s been a long, long time.” Bucky drew out.

Steve had a watery smile come the end of the line, and he probably looked like a typical dame, but he didn’t care because he was happy. He was holding Bucky again, and Bucky was holding him. It wasn't as though Bucky was just back here for a two week leave of absence, he was actually back for good. There weren't going to be any more lonely nights. There weren’t going to be any more lonely days. And there were especially not going to be more close calls with death - for either of them. The war was finally over. 

And even though he had seen it all with his own two eyes, he still couldn't believe it. He couldn’t actually believe that they’d won. Many of the soldiers shipped out still hadn’t returned home and were rumoured to never arrive. He’d mourned for the families that had lost people. He couldn’t fathom what it must’ve been like to receive the news. He’d honestly thought that Bucky would of the many they’d lost. Before this moment,the days were getting longer and longer, getting more painful and harder to live through, and Steve wasn’t sure what he’d do if he’d received word that Bucky wouldn't be returning home. He went through months of panic and another three weeks of worry for Bucky’s return. He was glad that was all over now though because he was there. Bucky was there with Steve.

Steve looked straight at him, scanning his boyfriend properly for the first time since he entered the room. Bucky looked terribly handsome. His usually short messy brown hair now considerably longer, and neatly swept back into his cap, though a few strands seemed to be going awry. He was dressed in his uniform - which was neatly pressed - and everything seemed to be in order. He even had the badges and all. He looked tired and in need of some serious sleep, and he also looked like he needed to eat considering he’d definitely lost weight in the time he was gone, but the smile he was giving Steve was beautiful and bright, eyes crinkling at the edges and was unforgettable. It lit up the entire room. Always did when he was around. 

“I missed you.” Steve said, unable to keep quiet, pressing his forehead to Bucky’s. 

He heard Bucky’s choked off intake of breath and his soft whispered singing coming to an end. 

Steve moved to bury his head into Bucky’s neck, not planning on removing himself from that position for a while. He was smiling like a man who had just won the damn lottery, and in a way, he just had. 

Just as he was finally coming to terms with the fact that Bucky was back home, with Steve, for good, he realised that that was their first kiss since Bucky had left. It seemed strange, not kissing him, but being taller than Bucky now. Having to bend down instead of lean up, and having Bucky reach up instead of down, but somehow, Bucky still managed to make him feel like the same small, sickly Steve Rogers from Brooklyn, New York. He loved how normal it made him feel. How Bucky made him feel. 

A large hand crept its way to the back of his head, pulling him out of his thoughts, and playing with the fine hairs sat on the base of his neck, slowly making its way to his cheek. He saw a slow, stray tear stream down Bucky’s face with the biggest smile to go with it, and heard, “I missed you too, Stevie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)


End file.
